Sleepless Nights, Crowded Days
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto is late in for work and goes to the archives. He is logging in an alien bracelet then decides to keep it...
1. Chapter 1

**Sleepless Nights, Crowded Days**

TWTWTW

Ianto hurried from his car towards the tourist office. He'd overslept. He hadn't done that since the day after Brecon. Jack would be pissed. Not getting his coffee first thing in the morning made him cranky.

Jack looked at his watch, wondering where the Welshman had got to. It wasn't like Ianto to be late. He was usually in and around the Hub by 6.30am at the latest.

As Jack looked up, Ianto was running through the cog door toward the kitchen.

He waved to Jack and mouthed 'Sorry'.

Going back into his office, Jack seated himself and waited for the young man to enter his office. He was going to quiz him.

Ianto started making the coffee, noticing that only Tosh, Jack and himself were in the Hub this morning. He'd ask Jack, after his bollocking.

Taking a coffee over to Tosh first, Ianto then made his way up to Jack's office. As he entered the office, he noticed that Jack was doing paperwork and didn't look up. Ianto placed the cup on the table and stood there.

"Good morning, sir," he said, when Jack didn't acknowledge his presents.

Jack still didn't look up. "You were late." Then he looked up. "You are never late." He stood. "What's goin' on, Ianto?"

"I-I overslept, sir."

Jack looked at the bruised face. The split lip. "Been in a fight, have we?"

"Stairs, sir. Fell down them, you see."

"I see."

"I was in a little discomfort, so I took a couple of sleeping tablets that Owen prescribed after….Brecon, sir." He moved uneasily.

"And you expect me to believe that, do you?"

Ianto's eyes narrowed then he raised an eyebrow. "You don't?"

"Heck, no!"

Ianto just stood there, hands deep in his trouser pockets, shifting from one foot to the other.

"You wanna tell me what really happened?"

Ianto looked hurt that Jack didn't believe his story. Mind you, it wasn't bad at a moments notice.

"I….was in a fight."

"I knew it!"

"It wasn't my fault," Ianto jumped to his own defence. "They were after my mobile phone."

"They?" Jack perched on the edge of his desk. "Did they get it?"

Ianto patted his jacket pocket. "No." He smiled.

"Get outta here," Jack said, moving back behind his desk.

"Sir, where are Owen and Gwen. I didn't see them as I came in."

"Rift alert went off at 7.30am. I phoned them, they picked up the SUV and went to investigate. They should be back soon."

"Right," Ianto moved toward the door. "Weevil? Blowfish?"

"Cronoide."

"Cronoide?"

"Thin. Green. Four stubby arms. Smells awful," Jack curled his lip, then laughed. "That's why I didn't go. Tosh gave them the co-ordinates."

Ianto walked out of the office and down to Tosh.

"How are they doing?"

"They're on their way back."

"Did they get it?"

Tosh smiled. "Yes."

"Tosh," Owen's voice. "Get Tea Boy to open a cell for us. That's if he's even bloody turned in to work yet!"

Ianto turned on his coms. "Will do, Owen."

"Arh, you're there!"

"Sorry, took a couple of those tablets you gave me."

"You okay?" Owen sounded concerned.

"I'm fine."

"Good. Now get that bloody cell ready. This thing stinks!"

Ianto grinned. "Will do."

"And I want chocolate biscuits - lots of them."

"Owen, just drive. I've opened all the windows and I still can't breathe!"

"See ya, Tea Boy."

Ianto made sure that the cell was open and that there was fresh coffee and biscuits for when they got back.

Ianto went down to the archives and started filing and collating the various items that had fallen through the Rift in the passed few weeks. He photocopied the documents, filing them with the original and, in some cases, the translated copies, too.

Owen and Gwen pushed, pulled and cajoled the Cronoide down into the cell, then they made their way back up to the Hub. Gwen poured two cups of coffee and took a packet of biscuits over to Owen, who was sitting on the old couch.

"Arh, magic!" he said, sipping the amber nectar. "Jack, where is Tea Boy?"

"Ianto is in the archives." He emphasized 'Ianto'.

"Mmm, why was 'e late?"

"Couldn't sleep. Took tablets."

"That's what he told me."

"Then why ask?" Jack appeared at the office door. "He may need to see you later."

Owen looked up at Jack. "Why?"

"He was in a fight. They wanted his mobile phone."

"Did they get it?"

Jack just smiled.

"Good for Tea Boy."

Ianto looked at his watch: 11.45am. He ran an unsteady hand through his hair. The sleeping tablets had left him feeling drowsy and lethargic. He wished he hadn't taken them last night.

"Take a break," Jack's voice from behind him.

"I didn't hear you, sir!" Ianto forced a smile. "I was late in. Too soon to be taking a break."

"Take a break," repeated Jack. "This lot's not goin' anywhere."

Jack pulled out the chair from under the desk.

"Here."

Ianto moved and sat down. "Maybe just for ten minutes." He looked around. "I didn't realise there was so much down here."

"It keeps falling through."

Ianto smiled. "Keeps me in work. This and the tourist office."

Jack turned serious. "How are you, Ianto?"

"Me? I'm fine, sir."

"Really?"

Ianto just nodded.

"You've settled in well, I know, but I worry. You're quiet. Don't eat enough."

Ianto shook his head. "I'm fine, really."

"I want Owen to take a look at you after lunch."

Ianto opened his mouth to protest.

"And that's an order."

The Welshman stood up. "I better get back to work, sir. They won't file themselves." He forced a smile.

"We're going out to Bellini's for lunch. Be up by 12.30pm."

"Yes, sir."

With that. Jack left, allowing Ianto to brood over having to let Owen prod and poke him. Have a laugh at his expense.

Looking again at his watch, Ianto got on with filing two artefacts that came through the Rift last week. It was the first time he's actually seen them up close.

One was a bottle, with what Jack thought, looked like some kind of wine inside it. The other was a bracelet.

Ianto looked at the piece of alien jewellery. It was beautiful, he couldn't take his eyes off of it. Touching it made him feel better. The drowsiness left him. He felt refreshed again.

Ianto put the bracelet in his inside jacket pocket, giving it a loving pat, then he looked at his watch again and headed back up to the Hub.

He was hungry, thirsty and ready for whatever the day could throw at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleepless Nights, Crowded Days Chapter 2**

TWTWTW

As Ianto entered the Hub, he was whistling a merry tune.

Owen screwed up his face.

Jack had to look twice. "You look a lot better."

Ianto smiled. "I feel it."

"Okay, let's go grab some lunch."

They went up and out through the tourist office to Bellini's at the Bay.

As they looked through the menu. Ianto's eyes lit up at the choice.

"I suppose Tea Boys is gonna choose soup."

"Actually, I think I'll have the Garlic Bread Sticks and a Lasagne." He smiled smugly at Owen.

Owen raised his eyebrows. "Steady on, Ianto."

Jack smiled.

Ianto could feel the weight of the bracelet inside his jacket pocket. It felt good.

The food arrived and Ianto devoured his bread sticks in no time at all and managed to drink two large glasses of cola.

Owen was amazed. "You suddenly developed hollow legs, Tea Boy?"

Ianto just smiled.

He didn't even mind Owen calling him 'Tea Boy'. He felt strangely at ease with the world. A calm had settled over Ianto Jones and it felt damn good!

After lunch they headed back to the Hub. Ianto headed straight for the coffee machine and then went back down to the archives. He wanted to be alone so he could look at the bracelet. It was as if it was calling to him. He could feel it drawing him back downstairs. Back to where they would be alone.

Taking it out of his pocket, Ianto slipped it over his right hand. At first it was a little too tight, but it seemed to adjust to his wrist and then blended in with his skin. His eyes were wide with wonderment.

The rest of the afternoon flew by and Ianto got more work done in four hours than he had done in the previous two days. He smiled to himself.

TWTWTW

Jack sat in his office going through long overdue paperwork, when he noticed Ianto leaning against the door jam.

Jack sighed and stretched. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in.""I was wondering if you needed me for anything else, sir? I've finished all the bits that needed doing in the archives. The reports are ready for Owen to go through before coming to you for signing." He smiled. "I thought I might go home before 11 o'clock, for once."

"Good idea," Jack stood. "Anything planned?"

"Nope. Play it by ear. I do have a few books I'd like to look at. Bottle of wine."

"Yep, go. Be back here early tomorrow. No sleeping in."

Ianto touched the bracelet. "No chance of that, sir."

Jack went back to his desk and Ianto left the office.

Going through the cog door, the Welshman felt more alive that he had done in a long time.

Once back at his flat, Ianto stripped off his clothes, got into the shower and let the hot water cleanse his body. Then he dried himself, putting a towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom. Going to the wardrobe, Ianto took out a suit that he hadn't worn in a while, placed it on the bed and looked through his numerous shirts. Picking out a light blue one, he sorted out a tie to match, then stood back to look at the ensemble. Pleased with his choice, Ianto started to get dressed.

He was going out on the town tonight.

TWTWTW

Jack was still in his office when a call came through from Andy Davidson.

"Andy, what can I do for you?"

"It's Ianto. We have him in the cell."

Jack sat forward. "You're kiddin'?"

"No, Jack. This is serious. There was a fight, and Ianto, by all accounts, started it. Put one man in the hospital and another had stitches to a head wound. He hasn't a scratch, mind."

"Our Ianto Jones!"

"Come a get him, Jack. He's screaming at the top of his lungs!"

"I'm on my way."

"Jack? Is he on anything?"

"Why?"

"It took five of us to get him into a cell."

"That doesn't sound like Ianto. He told me he was going home to read a book and have a glass of wine!"

"Yeah, but what kind of book? How to take on two tough guys without getting hurt yourself?" Andy paused for a few seconds. "He was strong, Jack."

"I'll be right there."

Leaving his office, Jack headed for the underground car park and the SUV. He tried to figure out what would have made Ianto act that way. He didn't seem the type to start a fight - unlike Owen - Ianto was more likely to hold your coat while you fought.

Parking the car, Jack got out and went into the Police Station. Andy Davidson was waiting for him in the foyer. They exchanged nodded.

"This way," said Andy.

Jack followed. He could hear Ianto calling out.

"Open this fucking door! Do you hear me?"

Then a banging noise.

"He just started that," Andy informed Jack.

"Leave him to me."

Handy turned and went back to wait in the foyer.

Jack stood outside the cell. "Ianto? Ianto!"

"Get me the hell out of here!"

"Is there a 'please' in there somewhere?"

Ianto hit the door. "Now!"

"I ought to leave you in here all night. Might teach you a lesson."

Ianto quietened down. "I just want to go home."

"Yeah, I expect the guy you put in hospital is thinking' that right about now."

Jack hear Ianto let out a long sigh. "You ready to get outta here?"

"Yes," Ianto called.

"What?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's better."

Jack went to get Andy.

"I don't want to see him in here again on my watch, Jack."

Jack eyed Ianto. "You won't."

Ianto pushed passed Jack and walked towards the main entrance.

"Hold it right there, mister! I'm driving you home."

"I can walk."

"I don't think so."

Ianto shook his head and followed Jack out to the SUV. Once inside, Jack turned to Ianto.

"What happened to reading a good book and a glass of wine?"

Ianto looked straight ahead. "I changed my mind. I wanted to go out."

Jack sighed. "Not one of your better days, Ianto."

Ianto clenched his fists and touched the bracelet.

The next thing Jack remembered was waking up outside the Police Station, his lip split and bloody.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleepless Nights, Crowded Days Chapter 3**

TWTWTW

As Jack shook the cotton wool feeling out of his head, he noticed that he was sitting in the passenger seat of the SUV. Funny, because he couldn't remember actually getting into it and certainly not the passenger seat. He was going to drive Ianto home.

Come to think of it, where was Ianto?

He looked around him, no Welshman.

Then it all came back to Jack. Ianto had been the one who hit him!

Putting a finger to his split lip, Jack winced. "Oww!"

Getting out of the car, Jack went back inside the Police Station. Andy Davidson was still there.

"What happened to you?""Ianto, I think."

"He hit you!"

"Yep." Jack looked around. "Did anyone see where he went?"

Andy asked around. "No, sorry."

"I better go look for him."

"He's not himself, is he Jack." It wasn't a question. "The Ianto Jones I know wouldn't get into a fight, or hit you, for that matter."

"And I aim to find out what's wrong with him," replied Jack.

Going back out to the SUV, Jack got in, gunned the engine and headed for Ianto's flat. He was sure the young man would be there.

TWTWTW

Ianto sat on his couch, looking at his right wrist. The bracelet was beginning to disappear into his skin. His eyes were bright, his breathing erratic. It was as if he couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

Getting up, he walked over to the large cabinet in the corner. Opening the pull down cupboard, he took out a large bottle of whisky, that he kept for special occasions. Unscrewing the top, Ianto filled a whisky tumbler, and drank greedily, wiping his hand across his mouth.

He wasn't going to sleep tonight, he was too wired. He laughed, draining the glass and pouring another.

A knock at the door, brought his head around.

"Go away!"

"Ianto!"

"I said, go away!"

"Can't do that."

He heard the sound of splintering wood, as Jack kicked the door in. "Not tonight!"

Ianto stood up, approaching Jack. "What do you want? Get out!"

Jack grabbed hold of Ianto's upper arms, pinning him to the spot. "Ianto, what is wrong with you?"

Ianto laughed like a hyena. The sound piercing the air.

Jack shook him hard. "Ianto!"

"You humans are such pitiful creatures." it wasn't the Welshman's voice. "I could so easily have had this human kill you. I chose to let you live!"

Jack stepped back. "Ianto?"

"Leave while you can, human. I will not let you live a second time."

Ianto's eyes were almost black, his skin blushed red.

"I'm not leaving without Ianto Jones."

Jack pulled Ianto to his chest, almost crushing him.

"Ha! You will not get rid of me that easily. We are almost one, the young human and the Onsadian."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleepless Nights, Crowded Days Chapter 4**

TWTWTW

Jack looked at Ianto through half closed eyes, not quite believing what he was hearing.

Ianto, or what had taken over Ianto, tried to break free. He was strong, pushing Jack away. 

"How did you get inside him?" Jack said, regaining his balance.

"We came through the Rift as a trinket. You did not notice us. This human did. We made him feel good. Invincible!"

"Let him go!"

"The Onsadian are here! We will not leave!" 

"Use someone else. Not him!"

"We are almost one. As soon as the trinket is absorbed into the flesh, we will have no further need of him. We will take over this shell."

Ianto moved towards the shattered front door.

"Where are you taking him?"

Ianto laughed again, then ran out of the door.

Jack tried to follow, but as he looked one way and then the next, Ianto was nowhere to be seen.

Touching his earpiece, Jack called Owen.

"It's Jack. Ianto put on a trinket that came through the Rift. I need you to get to the Hub and find out if Ianto catalogued it before he put it on."

"He put it on!"

"Yep. I'll explain later. I need to find Ianto."

Jack turned off his coms.

Going to the SUV, Jack bought up his secret weapon; secret because none of the other Torchwood members knew about it. Switching on a computer housed under the dashboard, Jack typed in a code. The screen lit up and Jack put in another series of numbers. A street map appeared with a green dot moving along at a steady pass.

"Gotcha!"

Ianto looked around him, not quite knowing why he was by Cardiff Castle. The last thing he remembered was….Jesus H Christ! Hitting Jack!

He ran a trembling hand through his hair, wondering what to do next. He touched his coms.

"Sir! Jack? Can you hear me? Jack!"

"Ianto! Where are you?"

"Opposite the Castle. "What happened, sir? What am I doing here?"

"Stay where you are, okay? I'll come pick you up. I'm outsider your flat."

"I-I hit you, sir!"

"Forget about it. It wasn't you. The trinket, Ianto, can you take it off?"

Ianto looked down at his right wrist.

"It's embedded in my wrist….I can't…Arh!" 

Ianto grabbed his head. It felt like it was going to explode.

"Ianto? Ianto!"

Jack ran to the car, got inside and gunned the engine. Avoiding other motorists, he headed toward the Castle.

Ianto fell to his knees, the pain was so intense.

Passers by gave him a wide berth as they went on their way.

The black SUV pulled up alongside the young Welshman, who was now on his knees.

Jack exited the SUV and gathered Ianto into his arms, holding his fast.

Ianto lost consciousness.

Gathering him up in his arms, Jack carried Ianto to the back seat of the SUV. Although he hated to do it, he restrained his hands and feet with cuffs and plastic ties, for both their protection.

Driving back to the Hub, Jack called Owen again.

"Owen, what did you find out?"

"Tea Boy logged it in, says it was beautiful. Think that's why he put it on. Shit! I still can't believe the tosser did that!"

"It played with his mind. I don't think he had any choice in the matter." Jack was silent for a few seconds. "I'm bringing him back now. I'll be comin' in via the secret lift. Get the gurney ready….use restraints."

"Jack!"

"Just do it, Owen!"

Jack drove toward the Millennium Centre and parked the SUV by the silver Water Tower. Getting out, he opened the back door, got hold of Ianto and carried him to the stone where the secret lift was. He'd already programmed the lift from the car, so as soon as he stepped on it, it began to descend.

Owen was ready and waiting for him. When he saw the lift coming down, he grabbed the restraints. 

"Are these really necessary, Jack?" He asked, as Jack placed Ianto on the table.

Jack pinned him with a stare.

Owen complied.

Once restrained, Ianto opened his eyes.

"Sir, what are you doing? Why am I tied down?"

Blue, frightened eyes looked into steel blue eyes.

"We need to get the trinket off his wrist." Jack looked at Ianto's right wrist.

Owen examined it. "It's almost to the bone!" 

Jack looked up at Owen. "Then cut the hand off!"

"Nooo!" screamed Ianto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleepless Nights, Crowded Days Chapter 5**

TWTWTW

Owen laughed nervously. "Cut off his hand, good one. Tell me you're jokin', Harkness."

"Just do it, Owen!"

"No!" screamed Ianto. "You can't cut off my hand! Jack!"

"Give him something to shut him up."

Owen tutted, but moved to the cabinet behind him, filled a syringe and brought it back to the gurney.

"I can get it off! Please, let me try! Don't take my hand!" Tears spilt out from the corners of Ianto's eyes, mingling with his hair.

Jack nodded to Owen.

Ianto began to thrash around.

"I can't do it, Jack! Let's try and get it off!" said Owen, putting the syringe down.

"Owen!"

"Please, sir, listen to him!"

Jack looked at Ianto. All traces of the alien gone. Just the Welshman lying there. Helpless. Frightened.

"I don't want to lose my hand!"

Jack got close to Ianto's face. "Why the hell did you put it on in the first place, Ianto?"

"It-it spoke to me. I-I thought it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen!"

"Big mistake," said Owen, ruefully.

"Please let me try….please!"

Jack shook his head. "Sorry, can't trust ya."

Ianto began to thrashed around again, trying to break free of the restraints.

"Fuck you, Harkness!" Ianto spat.

A half smile crossed Jack's face as he looked at the helpless Welshman.

"That's Captain Harkness to you."

Ianto stopped moving. His body went ridged and the bracelet began to move up from his wrist.

"Shit!" said Owen, watching it. "It's moving!"

Ianto's eyes flew open wide. "There is no use trying to get it off, human. It can not be removed."

"The hell it can't!" spat Jack. "I'll cut his arm off before I let you take over his body."

Ianto let out an ear piercing scream.

"We will not be defeated! We will not allow you to send us back. We Obsidians demand you leave us in peace!"

"Yeah," said Jack, tying a tourniquet around Ianto's upper arm. "Like you are him!"

"We….did not intend to hurt anyone. We wanted to be free from our dying Planet."

"Let him go and I'll give you someone else to 'inhabit'."

"Jack!" said Owen, frowning.

"Does it have to be human?"

"We need a vessel to move about in."

Ianto began to calm. His eyes closed. The bracelet began to move back to his wrist.

"We will trust you Earthman."

Jack turned to Owen. "Blowfish. In the cells."

"Jack!"

"Him or Ianto….you choose!"

Owen rolled his eyes. "Go get 'im!"

Jack looked at Ianto, smiled and then touched his face with a finger. "I'll be right back."

Owen looked at his watch. 5.45am.

Turning towards the cabinet, Owen replaced the syringe.

He didn't hear Ianto breaking the restraints until it was too late.

With his hands now free, Ianto grabbed at Owen, knocking him off balance. Leaning forward, the leg retrains were removed and Ianto swung his legs over the edge of the gurney. Looking at Owen and then at the cog door, Ianto made a run for it, but not before knocking Owen out cold, before he could call for help.

"Okay," said Jack, walking back into the main Hub, carrying the Blowfish. "He's all your…."

Jack took in the scene; Ianto was gone. Owen was unconscious on the autopsy floor.

"Damn, Ianto!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sleepless Nights, Crowded Days Chapter 5**

TWTWTW

Once outside the tourist office, Ianto turned right, running up the ramp at the side of the wooden building, passed Café Rouge and down towards the Techno Centre. He kept looking behind him, to see if he was being followed. He wasn't.

"Foolish humans. As if I would crawl into a dead being! I need to find others. The trinket needs more human shells."

Moving slower, he was trying to decide which way to go. Delving into Ianto's mind, he tried to plan his next move.

"Towards the town, I think," he said, crossing the road by the Police Station. "Crowds of humans. We Obsidian like crowds."

If it could smile, the Obsidian would have.

He made his way towards the City Centre, looking at everyone he passed.

"This will be a good place to ensure the existence of our race. The trinket will be invaluable." He looked down at Ianto's wrist. The bracelet could now be seen. It was sitting almost on top of the skin, instead of underneath it.

TWTWTW

Dropping the Blowfish on the floor, Jack helped Owen to his feet and stayed with him.

"Sorry, Jack, I didn't see that comin'."

"Neither did I. He's smart."

"Where do ya think he's headed?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm gonna check out the CCTV. He won't have got far."

Leaving Owen in the autopsy bay, Jack went up to the computer, pressed a few buttons and rewound the CCTV from outside the tourist office.

"He's headed up the ramp."

Pushing more buttons, Jack watched as Ianto ran along the road.

Owen made it to the computer, then sat down.

"He's a strong bugger, that Obsidian."

Jack sighed. "Well, he's taken the wrong body."

Owen looked at Jack. "Really!"

"Okay, yes, I care about him, alright?"

Owen smiled. "I thought you were already shaggin' him!"

"No! Where did you get that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know. Could be something to do with the looks and flirting and…. Come on, Jack, spill the beans. Do you love Tea Boy?"

"Yes." Jack said straight away. "Yes, I love Ianto Jones."

"Bloody hell!"

"We have to get him back, Owen."

Owen sighed. "Better call Gwen and Tosh, then. We can't do it alone."

Jack nodded, reaching for the phone.

"Gwen, I need you back here. Ianto's got an alien inside him!"

"You're kiddin'?" said Gwen in amazement. "Ianto's been taken over? Shit!"

"I need you here, now."

"On my way."

"Thanks. I'll call Tosh."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sleepless Nights, Crowded Days Chapter 7**

TWTWTW

Ianto moved in amongst the people on their way to work. Mingled with people on their way to shop. A smile crept over his face.

'_So many to choose from'_

He stood still, spinning around slowly.

'_So many_'

The bracelet slipped from the young Welshman's wrist, his eyes closed then shot open, looking around him.

"How the hell did I get here?"

'_Be still'_

"What? Who's that?" Ianto looked around him again, but couldn't wee anyone that close.

'_We are the Obsidian. Be quiet, or you will feel our roth!' _

Ianto went to move away, but was stopped dead by a pain in his chest. It was vice-like.

'_There is no escape. You are our vessel, now. We seek more'_

Ianto felt the bracelet being slipped into his hand.

'_Put this on a human'_

"No!"

The pain in his chest got worse, making his eyes water.

"Stop! Alright! Just stop!"

'_Then do as I ask. You humans bring this on yourselves!'_

Ianto moved up alongside a man in his thirties, grabbed his arm and put the bracelet on him. The man instantly stood still, his eyes vacant.

"Holy shit!" said Ianto.

'_We will soon populate this World of yours. We will take over'_

Ianto closed his eyes, trying to block the voice out.

TWTWTW

"Come on, Jack. I'm fine. Let's go hind Ianto."

Jack looked at the young doctor suspiciously. "You took a knock to the head."

"And I'm bloody fine." He held up three fingers. "See, three fingers, right?"

Jack laughed, then shook his head. "Right."

"Okay, we can contact Gwen and Tosh, let them know where we are. I can sit in the back of the SUV and check CCTV of the area. I'm bettin' Ianto headed for the City Centre."

"He's right, Jack," said Tosh. "Got him walking under the railway bridge by Cardiff Central."

"We're on our way."

TWTWTW

"I'm not doing this to anyone else!" said Ianto, defiantly.

'_We don't need you to. He will do it for us. And the next will do it. And the next….'_

"Get out of my head!" shouted Ianto, drawing attention to himself.

"Poor lad," said a lady passing by.

A pain shot through Ianto's chest again, making him drop to his knees.

'_We can leave you, but you will die!'_

"I'd rather die than help you to take over the World!"

'_Such an emotional Planet, your Earth. Why you have not already been conquered, we will never know'_

A young lady approached Ianto. "Are you alright? Shall I call someone for you?"

Ianto looked up at her. "No! Run! Get away from me!"

The woman gave Ianto a strange looked, backed away and left him.

"I was only trying to help!" she called back at him.

"I'm….sorry."

'_Get up, you weak Earthling'_

"Leave. Me. Alone."

The other man turned to Ianto,, his eyes no longer vacant, but full of hatred.

'_This human hears our voice now! He will do our bidding!'_

Before the man could touch him, Ianto caught him with a right hook to the chin, knocking him to the ground. Then he ran as fast as he could towards John Lewis.

'_We are still here!'_ came the voice from inside his head. _'We will be here until we are removed. Until we are dead!'_

Ianto fell to his knees again, holding his head. He began to scream.

That's how Jack and Owen found him. On his knees, screaming.

Jack knelt beside him, putting an arm protectively around his shoulders.

"It's okay, we're here now." Jack told him.

"Please, get it out of my head!"

Then Jack heard that awful laugh again.

'_You are too late. Much too late. The human is ours!'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sleepless Nights, Crowded Days Chapter 8**

TWTWTW

'_We are still here!'_ came the voice from inside his head. _'We will be here until we are removed. Until we are dead!'_

Ianto fell to his knees again, holding his head. He began to scream.

That's how Jack and Owen found him, on his knees, screaming.

Jack knelt beside him, putting an arm protectively around his shoulders.

"It's okay, we're here now." Jack told him.

"Please, get it out of my head!"

Then Jack heard that awful laugh again, and the voice.

'_You are too late. Much too late. The human is ours!'_

Jack dug a hand into his coat pocket, bringing out a white tablet.

"Retcon?" asked Owen.

Jack nodded. "I figure if he forgets the last 12 hours, then it's like it never happened, right?"

"I suppose."

"Then the bracelet thing didn't happen."

Owen smiled. "And Ianto will be Ianto again."

"Hopefully," replied Jack.

He put the tablet to Ianto's mouth, pushing it between his trembling lips.

"Swallow."

Ianto did as he was asked.

A few people had gathered around the three men, as Ianto slipped deeper into Jack's embrace.

"He's okay," said Owen. "I'm a doctor."

The people went on their way.

Jack knelt down, putting one arm under Ianto's knees and the other around his shoulders, lifting him gently.

"Let's get him back to the SUV."

Owen nodded.

Once back in the car, Owen looked into Ianto's eyes. "He's out for the count. Get him back to the Hub and I'll give him a good look."

Jack got in the drivers seat, leaving Owen in the back with Ianto. He'd rather be back there with his lover, but knew the best person to be there was Owen.

As Jack parked the SUV, Owen got out and opened the tourist office door. Jack carried Ianto through, Owen following close behind.

"Take 'im straight to the couch."

Jack just nodded.

Owen could see the concern on the older man's face.

"He should be okay." Owen told him.

Jack wasn't at all sure.

Carrying him down to the main Hub, Jack placed his precious cargo on the battered old couch.

"He'll be out for about another couple of hours, then we'll know if that thing is still in his head."

Jack closed his eyes and then looked back at Ianto.

"I'll make us a coffee," said Owen, moving away.

"Thanks."

Gwen approached Jack, laying a hand on his arm. "He'll be alright, I know he will."

Jack forced a smile. "I wish I did."

**Sorry it's short, wanted to get it posted…and leave a cliffhanger, lol…enjoy xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sleepless Nights, Crowded Days Chapter 9**

TWTWTW

Owen looked at Jack. "What about the other guy? Shouldn't we go back for him?"

"Er, yeah." Jack walked up the autopsy room stairs to stand by Tosh's workstation. "Gwen, you're with me. Patch us through to where we found Ianto. I expect the guy is still stood in the same place. Without the voice inside Ianto, he won't be goin' anywhere soon."

Jack and Gwen went back to where they found Ianto. The man was indeed, still stood there. No one was taking any notice of him.

"Right, let's walk him back to the SUV. I wanna take that bracelet off of him and see if that will set him free."

"What if it doesn't?"

Jack shook his head. "No idea, Gwen."

Leaning the man against the car, Jack carefully removed the bracelet and waited. The man blinked a few times and then looked at Jack and Gwen, a confused look on his face.

Jack began to talk. "So, sir, you didn't see anything?"

"Mmm, what? Me, see anything. I-I don't know, really." He ran a hand through his hair. "What was I suppose to have seen, then?"

"It's okay, sir." Gwen told him. "We're askin' everybody who was near him." She smiled reassuringly.

"Can I go then, if I didn't see anything?"

Gwen nodded, still smiling.

"I wish it was that easy with Ianto," said Jack, frowning.

"Owen'll look after him."

"I know, but that doesn't stop me worrying."

Gwen looked down then back up at Jack. "You really love Ianto, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I thought-well, once, I thought you and me…." She smiled. "Silly really, I know…."

"I wasn't silly. I felt something for you before I went away. But I kept thinking about Ianto….about us being together. When I got back, I had to try….for us both."

"Seemed strange at first, Ianto feeling the same about you."

Jack smiled. "Chemistry. All happened that first night."

"So it seems."

"You're happy with Rhys, aren't you?"

"God, yes!"

"He's an okay kinda guy. But don't tell him I said that."

They both smiled.

"Do you fancy a coffee before we go back?" asked Gwen. "I'm buyin'."

"Yeah. That'd be great."

They walked back to the nearest café and Gwen bought two coffee's, before they headed back to the Hub.

Neither knew what they would find when they got back.

During the drive to the Hub, Jack's mind was wondering back to when he first found out that Ianto felt the same for him as he did the Welshman;

_I don't really understand it. It's not men, it's you. Only you. I love only you_

It brought a smile to Jacks face remembering the look on Ianto's face as he confessed all to Jack.

_It was like a kick in the stomach. I knew straight away there was something there, but I wasn't sure until Myfanwy nearly fell on us. I was crying when you told me to start in the morning. I knew I'd be betraying you with Lisa, and maybe Lisa with you_

"Jack, are you alright? Jack!"

Jack looked at Gwen. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He didn't want to share his memories. Not with Gwen.

"What will you do with the bracelet?"

"Burn it!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sleepless Nights, Crowded Days Chapter 10**

TWTWTW

Jack had no intention of letting anyone else go through what Ianto had just been through - might still be going through. It was more than he could bare.

"To hell with the alien….let it burn!" Jack said, standing defiant. "I'm destroying it now!"

Going down to the basement, Jack went passed the room where Ianto had kept Lisa, to the incinerator room. Once inside, he looked at the bracelet, closed his eyes remembering the sight of Ianto on his knees, clutching at his head and opened the small door. The heat from the furnish almost scolded his arm, he was that close.

_No mistakes, _he thought _It has to be burnt. Can't let this happen again!_

Throwing the bracelet into the flames, Jack heard a mournful cry. Was it from inside the incinerator or from somewhere else?

Slamming the door shut, Jack raced back up to the main Hub and the battered old couch. 

Ianto was still lying on it, but he was awake. His eyes were staring into space. His face twisted in pain.

"Ianto?" Jack knelt bedside him. "Ianto, it's Jack."

No answer.

Jack looked at Owen. "I heard a scream."

Owen tilted his head towards Ianto. "It was him."

"When I threw the bracelet into the flames, I heard two screams."

"The Obsidian?"

Jack nodded. "It had to be done. They can't be allowed to take over humans."

Ianto's eyes slowly shut and his face relaxed into sleep.

"Do ya think there are more of those bracelets out there, Jack?"

Jack looked at Owen. "I hope not."

Gwen put a hand on Jack's forearm. "Why don't I make us all a nice cup of tea, mmm?"

"Yeah," began Owen. "better not touch the coffee machine. Ianto would skin you alive." 

They all laughed.

Jack walked over to Tosh's workstation, bringing up the Planet Obsidian. "It's gone! The Planet's gone!" Jack looked at Ianto. "What have I done?"

"The Planet was dead, Jack," said Tosh. "I already checked. That's why they were here….it was here."

"The last of a species." 

Tosh nodded, sadly.

"You did the right thing, boss," said Owen.

"Yeah."

Gwen brought a tray with five cups over and put it on the low coffee table by the couch. She smiled as she handed out the cups. "Habit," she said, seeing the last cup.

TWTWTW

As he opened his eyes, Ianto looked around him. It was all quiet, save for the humming of electricity and the sound of water. Sitting up, he looked over towards the Water Tower. Gwen was sat at her workstation. Tosh was in the kitchen. Owen was in the autopsy room. And Jack? Jack was stood on the platform outside his office, looking down at him, a smile on his handsome face. Ianto smiled back, swinging his legs off the couch and standing up.

"Why was I on the couch?" he asked.

"I keep on at you to eat more," said Jack as he descended the stairs. "You skipped breakfast and lunch, again!"

Ianto ran a hand through his hair. "Did I? I don't….remember." He stared at the cup before him.

"I made you tea." Gwen told him. "About an hour ago."

"Sorry."

"I'll make you another, shall I?"

"No, no. I'll make coffee. Thanks."

Walking passed Jack, Ianto entered the kitchen and started the coffee machine. He shook his head. "I don't remember much about today. Was I out of it for long?"

Jack looked at Owen.

"A couple of hours, I'd say," said the doctor.

"Funny, I don't remember getting up this morning, either."

"Well, you take such good care of us, Tea Boy, that you forget yourself sometimes."

"Oi!" said Ianto. "That's Coffee Boy to you!"

Ianto made coffee and they all went up to the boardroom to drink it.

The young Welshman looked around the table as they all sat drinking their coffee. They were like a family.

Gwen, the mother hen. Tosh the big sister. Owen, the annoying big brother and Jack….Jack was his lover. His friend. His everything.

He smiled, sipping his coffee.

"I promise to eat regularly from now on."

Jack raised his cup, smiling. "I'll drink to that."

Ianto smiled back.

THE END


End file.
